5 Things From the Lover
by SanestInsanest
Summary: Collection of drabbles that explore the many pairings of Kagome Higurashi. Range from humorous to sad. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters i am using. They belong to their respectful owners.
1. Sirius Black

5 Things From the Lover

Sirius Black/Kagome Higurashi

Words: 238

1. The first time Sirius Black met Kagome Higurashi was when he was making eyes at a pretty Gryffindor that sat three seats away from him.

Kagome had turned around in her seat to tell him,

"She'll never be interested in a pompous ass like you."

He swore he fell in love.

2. He never could find the right color to describe her eyes.

That was, until one day he claimed he had it.

He called that peculiar shade of blue,

Kagome.

She just said he was idiot but she smiled anyways.

3. She had huge black dog that would come and tackle her every time it saw her.

And yet she would still kiss it and coo over it fondly, that mangy mutt.

James had dare say that he was jealous.

4. That stupid thing died anyways.

But Kagome was a wreck after its death.

Sirius couldn't do anything about it.

When it came time for them to pick what they wanted to transform into as Animagus,

Sirius decided to be a black dog.

5. Sirius never told her he loved her.

Something that he had regretted until the day he died.

Voldemort had killed her the same day that James and Lily died.

He couldn't be there for her.

And as he fell through the curtain,

All he could think about was her smiling face.

And how come he never told her that he loved her.


	2. Shun Kakei

5 Things From The Lover

Shun Kakei/Kagome Higurashi

Words: 311

1. Shun Kakei was pretty sure that no girl would be able to distract from football.

That was, until Osamu Kobanzame-sempai decided to bring his cousin to practice.

Standing a petite 155 centimeters, Kagome Higurashi had to look up to talk properly to nearly half of the Poseidons.

He thought it was rather cute.

2. At 201 centimeters, Kakei often found him looking down at whoever he was talking to.

He never found a problem with it until Kagome came to one of their practices wearing a v-neck.

One look down and he promptly started nosebleeding.

As he rushed off to the bathroom claiming he had to pee,

He thanked the heavens for his great height.

3. Whoever decided to put her in one of the Poseidon cheerleading outfits was a saint in his eyes.

The way the incredibly short skirt would brush against the back of her thighs and how the fake sea shells cupped her perfect bre-

"Kakei-sensei? Are you okay?"

"I think he passed out from blood loss."

"I knew it was a good idea to make Kagome wear that outfit."

4. Neither of them thought that asking her out wearing a sweaty football uniform was romantic.

But what the hell.

After the game against the Zokugaku Chameleons ended, he ran up to her and stopped her from going home.

He presented a football to her, all dirty and grimy.

And on the football, written in bold black Sharpie were the words:

"Will you go out with me?"

5. The Devilbats were catching up.

The team was spirited but he knew they were tired.

Sitting down on the bench, he began to think over their strategies but was interrupted by a water bottle being shoved in his face.

Looking up, he saw the pretty, smiling face of his girlfriend.

And knew, that he just had to keep fighting.


	3. Yoichi Hiruma

5 Things from the Lover

Yoichi Hiruma/Kagome Higurashi

Words: 252

•••

1. Yoichi Hiruma never gave Kagome Higurashi a second thought.

Until one day he saw her leave three men speechless with a single blinding smile.

All that he thought at that time was,

_She would make a valuable asset._

_•••_

2. He didn't even need to blackmail her.

He had approached her armed with a couple of embarrassing photos.

But she barely batted an eyelash.

She just agreed before he even had a chance to show off his ammo.

As confused as he was, he wasn't stupid enough to pass out on a good thing.

•••

3. Their partnership was one of the most profitable ones.

It spared him the work and all Kagome had to do was just walk with a pretty smile and a small wave.

He had nearly the whole school's population of boys in the palm of his hand.

But when Kagome did the same thing she always did to the basketball club,

Hiruma suddenly had the desire for Kagome to smile at him like that.

•••

4. "How come you helped me so willingly when I asked you to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that how come you didn't refuse like everyone else does?"

"Because you seemed lonely."

Hiruma didn't know to take that.

But he felt considerably lighter.

•••

5. He was threatening people like usual.

He was dangerous with a little black book and a gun.

Kagome walked into the classroom and greeted the boys like she always did.

But this time she turned towards him.

And smiled.


	4. Akaba Hayato

5 Things from the Lover

Akaba Hayato/Kagome Higurashi

Words: 271

•••

1. Akaba Hayato was talented in playing the guitar.

And he knew it.

But not often did people actually comment on his playing.

But Kagome Higurashi had gazed at him with an awestruck look and breathed.

"_You're amazing."_

_•••_

2. Rarely would you see Akaba Hayato without his red guitar.

On the field, in school, at home, anywhere.

You name it, he's got it.

And, he would always be playing little intricate riffs and sweet melodies.

But whenever he saw Kagome nearby,

You would notice that his riffs got more intricate and his melodies sweeter.

•••

3. He never meant for Kotaro and Juri to ever meet Kagome.

But sure enough they did.

With Kotaro babbling about things that were "smart" and things that were not.

And Juri making fast friends with Kagome.

But after hearing an offhand comment made by Kotaro about how "smart" Kagome was.

Akaba couldn't help but agree.

•••

4. Surprisingly enough, Kagome had a fantastic voice.

He never passed up on the chance to have her sing while he played guitar.

Through this their companionship grew stronger and stronger until both were dreaming of the future where they would be musicians together.

And the more that he thought about that idea,

The more he liked it.

•••

5. He didn't really notice his growing infatuation until Juri pointed it out.

Looking over at the slender singer, he was struck by the realizations of his feelings.

Like spider poison, she had spread throughout his body and mind and infected him.

She turned and caught his gaze before blushing and averting eye contact.

He had one thing to say to that.

_Fuu._

_•••_

_A/N Thank you so much for the reviews!_

_I appreciate it and hope you keep enjoying my stories._


	5. Ren Tsukimori

5 Things From the Lover

Ren Tsukimori/Kagome Higurashi

Words: 504

•••

1. Ren Tsukimori had no idea that he would find himself serenading a girl that barely acknowledged him.

The violin was his passion and it was his dream.

But as he played Meditation from Thais by Jules Massenet like he had never played it before,

He found himself cursing his instrument.

If only he hadn't played the violin, maybe, just maybe, Kagome Higurashi would give him the time of day.

Because, he honestly did not know that by winning the Regional Youth Competition, he had made it so that Kagome would never again touch the violin.

Honest.

•••

2. Kagome Higurashi was a brilliant violin player.

She had finally been recognized and would be accepted to Juilliard on a full ride scholarship, if and only if, she won the Regional Youth Competition.

Unfortunately, Ren, being the violin prodigy he was, took that opportunity away from her with a masterful performance of the first movement of the Violin Concerto in A Minor by Alexander Glazunov.

In a fit of anger and tears, Kagome swore to the whole audience that she would never in her whole entire life, play the violin again.

But when that happened, Ren had been long gone.

As soon as she had picked up her bow and began the first movement of Souvenir d'Un Lieu Cher by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky,

He fell in love.

•••

3. As of right now, Kagome Higurashi hated his very existence.

And he just happened to be deeply in love with the former violinist.

So, during his spare time he found himself playing the most romantic violin solos by her window, hoping that she would acknowledge his desperate attempts.

After the 10th solo or so, Kagome finally stuck her head out of the window and yelled at him to go away.

Ren was just happy she talked to him.

•••

4. Day after day he would do the same thing.

He'd come up to her window and play any solo he felt was appropriate.

It wasn't until a week later that she began warming up to him.

After a tiring performance of the Violin Concerto No. 1 in G minor by Max Bruch, something red dropped into his view.

Looking up, he caught a glimpse of raven hair before it disappeared into the room and the window closed shut.

Looking at what had fallen, he smiled.

A rose.

•••

5. After practicing for his upcoming competition rigorously, Ren decided to take a quick break.

Taking out the concerto he was supposed to play with another as a duet, he couldn't help but think of another violinist.

But, he quickly put her out of his mind as he started the Concerto for 2 Violins, Strings and Continuo in D Minor by J. S. Bach.

Quickly immersing himself in his playing, he was pleasantly surprised when another violin blended into his playing.

Opening his eyes, he turned to see Kagome smiling at him, all the while playing her heart out.

Her music blended in seamlessly with his.

And this was his true dream.

•••

_I had too much fun writing this._

_I recommend all the songs mentioned if you like classical music._

_Thank you for the reviews._


	6. Shiki Senri

5 Things From the Lover

Shiki Senri/Kagome Higurashi

Words: 350

•••

1. Shiki Senri had shown no interest in the new model that he would be working with.

But flowing black hair and sparkling blue eyes had caught his attention.

Plump lips that settled on a pale, heart-shaped drew his gaze and he found himself struggling to pull away.

He could hear his heart pounding and his eyes darkened.

This little slip of a girl had managed to awaken a thirst that he had long suppressed.

But it was not for her blood.

_It was for her._

_•••_

2. Anticipation rose within him as he ran towards the class E vampyre.

Whip in hand, he prepared himself to attack.

But for a single moment he stopped.

The young woman that was being about to be attacked by the rogue vampyre turned around with wide, fearful eyes.

In the back of his mind, he faintly wondered when he started caring so much.

_Kagome!_

_•••_

3. Calm eyes stared at the dark haired beauty as she was placed in various positions for the photographer.

His eyes roamed the pale expanse of skin that her outfit presented.

Her long, slender neck was bared, with only a few strands of hair that fell from her loose bun brushing against it.

He barely contained the shiver that ran through him.

_The thirst, the want, the lust._

But he wouldn't dare touch her.

•••

4. She stared at him with an inquisitive look in her eyes.

And he did everything he could to avoid her gaze.

A feminine hand reached out and he recoiled.

Hardening his eyes, he met her gaze with a coldness he didn't think he was capable of when looking at her.

The effect was enough.

She bit her lip as blue eyes became unshed with tear and turned her back on him without another word.

But it was for the best because he did not deserve such a fragile beauty.

•••

5. A class E vampyre was running rampant again.

Whip in hand, the situation seemed disturbingly familiar.

She turned around with fear in her bright eyes.

But this time he stood on the side and watched.

•••

_Do i smell a vampyre knight rush?_


	7. Razalude Zerothuhia

5 Things From the Lover

Razalude Zerothuhia/Kagome Higurashi

Words: 446

•••

1. Razalude Zerothuhia did not like his time in Airi's time.

He liked it even less the second time.

He could hardly stand the annoying girls that were found in mass hoards at the school.

Always screaming and whispering, wrathful little gossips they were.

But a certain girl stood out amongst them.

And he found himself tolerating the world he was stuck in just a little bit more.

•••

2. Kagome Higurashi was what Airi Hoshino was not.

She was sweet and kind, not loud, and pretty.

Definitely pretty.

But she shared a trait with Airi.

And that was her determination.

Once her mind was set on something, she would go to great lengths to achieve it.

So it was no surprise when she went straight up to his face and demanded that he stop using poor Nakaoji as an armrest.

She felt that is was demeaning to him and that she would like it very much if he stopped.

Raz was pretty sure that that was when he became interested in her.

•••

3. He wasn't sure when he started feeling something more than interest but he knew he did.

He never thought that he would be so interested in a girl in this world.

Actually, he never thought he would even tolerate one.

But Kagome stood in front of him with a pretty smile, not towards him mind you, but for some stupid lovesick boy.

Raz turned and looked away, casually messing up his hair in the process, scoffing at the thought of love.

Locks of his hair split smoothly as his fingers ran through them.

And then Raz realized that he actually wouldn't mind if Kagome ran his fingers through his hair.

The thought did make him turn red though.

•••

4. Dare he admit it?

But he was homesick.

He missed the sand dunes of his land, the wind in hair, the freedom that he felt.

He missed home.

Uncharacteristically quiet, he resigned himself to look outside the window until he felt someone perch themselves on his desk.

A worried Kagome looked at him and he managed a half-hearted smile.

"Just a little homesick I guess."

Kagome's eyes saddened before she leaned down and place a light kiss against his cheek.

"I hope you feel better soon."

That small action let him know that he had fallen.

And he had fallen hard indeed.

•••

5. A pale hand rested on top of his tan ones and his eyes warmed.

Airi and Aram's love was childish, he concluded.

Raz could stare forever into Kagome's blue eyes,

But one look was enough for him to know that he would follow this girl till the ends of the earth.

•••

_Raz is from MeruPuri incase you didn't know...._


	8. Sebastian Michaelis

5 Things From the Lover

Sebastian Michaelis/Kagome Higurashi

Words: 679

•••

1. Sebastian honestly didn't know what to say about the new occupant of the Phantomhive residence.

The petite miss was an old acquaintance of Ciel and had taken temporary residence at their large home.

Sebastian found it highly amusing how this Miss Kagome greatly resembled their very own Master Ciel.

As he bent to pick up the broken porcelain of the teapot that Maylene had dropped, he subtly observed the young miss before him.

Blue eyes stared down at him curiously, pretty, very pretty indeed.

He calmly resumed his work before a body settles near him.

Sebastian looked up startled, only to find that the miss had kneeled to help pick up the porcelain too.

Stunned into silence, he watched as she looked up at him and smiled a sweet smile.

Feeling her hand brush up against his, he could feel his cheeks turn red, and then he knew that this girl would be trouble.

•••

2. She was looking at him again. He could feel it.

She sat in the couch opposite Ciel with her legs crossed, exposing a pale expanse of skin that Sebastian was hard pressed not to look at.

He could say that her stare unnerved him, but then he wouldn't be completely truthful.

Her stare excited him and it made him feel certain things that he was sure wasn't proper for a butler.

"Demonic butler ravishes guest in master's study."

He giggled to himself quietly at the thought.

But it was highly tempting.

•••

3. He didn't know he was a leg man until now.

He knew he should've looked away but that skirt she was wearing was absolutely scandalous.

"Excuse me miss, would you like some tea?"

_And perhaps get that skirt off you? Underwear? What underwear?_

Had he been a weaker man, he would've blushed. But he didn't. Although, there was a knowing glint in Miss Kagome's eyes that said she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Ahem, can you two please stop so I can have my tea in a reasonably comfortable environment?"

Both of the guilty parties had the decency to blush and mutter an apology.

•••

4. Pouring tea was a delicate process. You must not pour too much and you must not pour too little. And you can never ever spill a drop.

He leaned down to tip the teapot towards Miss Kagome's cup, aiming to pour the exact amount. She like her cup filled two thirds of the way.

Nearly halfway there, a white gloved hand reached out to cover his, stopping him.

"That's enough Sebastian, thank you."

Blue eyes caught his shyly and a pink tinge found its way onto Miss Kagome's cheek. Sebastian quickly found himself enamored by the bright eyed miss. Feeling bold, he set the teapot down and leaned forward to light brush her cheek against his.

"Anything for you my dear miss."

•••

5. She stood in the doorway looking quite forlorn. Her stay at the mansion had come to an end and she was just about to make her leave. Sebastian stood before her with her coat in hand, itching to reach out and comfort her. Instead, he offered to put her coat on for her. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and he returned to his former position.

She fiddled with her hands and kept her eyes downcast. Sebastian could see her nibbling on those pink lips that he often thought about furiously.

"So this is goodbye," she whispered.

He nodded in agreement.

"I-I mean, it's not forever right?"

He nodded again.

She sighed, frustrated by his lack of answer and began to turn, about to leave. But she didn't get very far for a gloved hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Kagome, wait."

She spun around slowly and looked up at his eyes.

"Yes?"

He grasped her tiny hand in his and brought it up to his lips, lightly brushing them against her knuckles. He looked at her through his lashes and saw her sigh lightly in appreciation through parted lips.

"My dear Kagome, I will always be here for you."

•••

_Damn this was long......_


End file.
